I thought we were forever
by MsKrystalRae
Summary: Patrick and Sabrina's relationship is in the "Almost Perfect" category, but what happens when Patrick's long lost niece pops up. And when Sabrina's Ex decides to make an appearance. Will their relationship last? And who is this mystery person texting Sabrina?
1. Chapter 1

**No one's POV:**

Sabrina was in the middle of washing the dishes at Patrick's house, when she heard the doorbell ring. She jogged to the door, and saw a girl with long chocolate brown hair, with their back to her. "Um hello?" Sabrina asked trying not to sound rude. **(A/N: This is what she looks like . ) **"Oh! Sorry! Is Patrick Drake here?" "Why?" Sabrina asked with a hint of jealousy trace in her voice. She couldn't help it. The girl was gorgeous. "Right, I didn't introduce myself." She said with a laugh. "I'm Aubrey Leon. I'm Patrick's niece." She said sticking out her hand. Sabrina's mouth dropped. "He never said he had niece." Sabrina said with a puzzled look. "He doesn't know." Aubrey said shyly. "Well Patrick's at work right now, so why don't you come inside?" Sabrina said stepping aside letting the young girl in. She slowly walked in. Checking everything out. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I was just about to start making homemade pizza." Sabrina offered. "Actually I'm very hungry." The younger girl said happy.

**Patrick's POV:**

I walked in the door hoping to see Sabrina waiting for me, but I was actually greeted by a young girl sitting on my couch drinking out of a mug. "Can I help you miss?" She whipped around, and she instantly reminded me of someone. "Are you Patrick Drake?" She asks me, and she sounded so hopeful. "Yes. Yes I am." She smiled big and jumped up for joy. She runs and gives me a hug, and to say I'm surprised is an understatement. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked confused. She instantly let's go. " Oh right, I didn't introduce myself. I need to stop doing that." She laughs. She sticks her hand out. "I'm Aubrey Leon. Your niece." I shake her hand. "Niece?" "I'm Matt Hunter's daughter. Matt's your brother. Therefore I'm your niece." She explains. "How, And when did Matt have a kid?" "From what my mom told me, they had me when they were 18. His mother died. He flipped out and left her. I don't think he even knew she was pregnant." She says the last part, with a puzzled look. "What's your mother's name?" "Amanda Leon." "How old are you?" I ask. She can'r be older than seventeen. "I'm sixteen, as of two months ago." "OK, well then... why are you here?" "Well long story short, my mother was diagnosed with lung cancer. She died when I was fourteen, so I was sent to foster care. I ended up with horrible families. Then when I turned sixteen I was tied of it so I searched up everything, until I found you. I bought a train ticket, and here I am." She ends it with a smile. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I saw Sabrina walk in, wiping her hands with a towel. "I see you two are getting along well." She smiles that million-watt smile, that can brighten anyone's day. She sat on the arm of the chair, and lent down to give me a kiss. "So I'm guessing Aubrey told you every thing?" She asks. "Yeah I was just learning her back story. And was just about to ask her where she was gonna stay. Aubrey?" She smiles nervously. "Well I was wondering if I could... I don't know.. stay here.."


	2. Chapter 2 Tell me about yourself

**Patrick's POV: **

I feel my mouth drop. "I'm sorry, but you didn't really give us a heads up So haven't made any sleeping arrangements." I tell her a little sad. "I know I'm sorry. I guess I'll I just sleep on the curb." She says shuffling to the front door. "No Aubrey, wait!" Sabrina said. "Well Emma is spending the weekend at Darcy's house. So you can sleep in her bed till then. Then when she comes back, when can get a blow up mattress." Sabrina suggested. God she's so kindhearted. "Yeah I like that." I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and kissing her head. "You guys rally mean it?" She smiles big. "Yeah of course!" I smile back at her. "Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She exclaims. She runs and engulfs us both in a big hug. We hear a beeper. "Well that mean the crust is done." Sabrina says smiling. She walks out to the Kitchen Aubrey and I sit back down. "So tell me more about your self." I say trying to strike up a conversation. "Well.. I guess I'll start when my mom was diagnosed. She was diagnosed when I was only eleven. Little did I know, that the next three years would be a agonizing wait for the doctor to clear my mom. But that day never came. About two months after I turned fourteen, my mother died. And since I didn't have any extra family members, they took me out of my crappy loft, and moved to an even crappier apartment. With a horrible family. I stayed with for about half a year, until I set fireworks off in the house, and they gave me up. Then I got moved to family who I spent the next year and a half with. They were really awesome. They were already experienced in dealing with foster kids, so they weren't unprepared. About a year ago I started talking about how I wanted to meet my dad. They completely supported me. They helped me get my GED. Once I got that I started researching and everything, and came across a Matt Hunter of Port Charles. I went from there, and found out that he is currently resting in Pentonville Prison. I knew that wouldn't help much so I kept looking on him, and found a man named Noah and saw that he could possibly be my grandfather, but I saw that he's living in Seattle and I didn't have enough money for that big of a bus ticket. I started researching him, and discovered he had another son named Patrick Drake, and finally he lived in Port Charles. I lived in New York City, so it wasn't that far. I bought a ticket. Said my farewells, and headed to PC, and here I am." She smiled at me, and I grinned back. "So you and Sabrina, are what, a thing?" "Yes we're a thing. We're very serious, actually." She just smiled wider. "Hey Patrick do you know this number?" Sabrina asked coming out from the kitchen. I looked at her phone, and shook my head. "No, why?" "Well they just texted me, 'This is just the beginning of a bad era.' Creepy right?" She just shakes her head. "Hey Aubrey do you want to help with toppings on the pizza?" "Yeah, sure" They walk into the kitchen. Sabrina left her phone on my lap. I pick it up and stare at it some more. Why does this number look so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3 The shooting at the mall

**Sabrina's POV: **

Something feels off today. It's not the fact that Taylor and Molly asked me to go shopping with them. No, and it's because was having a nightmare about Robin being tortured on some island. I don't know what it is. It's probably nothing. Right now I'm walking with Taylor and Molly around the mall, heading to Forever 21.

"Oh my god! That dude is such a freak." Taylor says laughing, pointing to a ruffly larger man. Who's in a big sweatshirt and sweatpants. He has long curly hair, and a forehead covered in pimples. I feel bad for him. "Taylor stop. He can hear you." Molly snaps. "So? Hey dude ever heard of a shower?" Taylor calls out to him. People around us laugh along with Taylor.

Molly and I shift around awkwardly. "Hey dude I just bought my teenage brother some proactive, but he doesn't need it as badly as you." A guy who looks like he's in his twenties calls out.

"I have an extra gift card to Pacsun, but I bet you couldn't fit!" A teenage girl yells at him, and along with her friends.

Next thing anyone knew the twenty-something man is on the ground with a bullet in him. The man they were making fun of shot him. He shoots the teenage girl next. Everyone' starts running around. The man turns and points the gun to us. I grab Molly and Taylor and throw them to the ground behind me. I turn around to cover them, but the man was to fast and pulled the trigger. I felt a sharp pain in my back as I collapsed on the girls.

I hear the girls screaming under me. The whole mall goes silent. I stand up and help the girls up to their feet. I look around and see the teenage girl's limp body hanging off of the table she was sitting at. She had a whole in her head.

I see the twenty year old man face down in the fountain. He had a hole in his stomach.

I turn my back to the girls, and I hear a gasp. I reach my hand back and feel a warm liquid falling down my back. I pull my hand forward, and see my hand covered in blood. I turn back to the girls, only to fall in their arms and slipping to unconsciousness.

**Patrick's POV:**

"So Dr. Dreamboat, are you ever going to propose to my best friend?" Felix questions me, as I walk to the nurse's station. "Propose?" Aubrey asks me aslo, with a laugh. She's been staying with us for a month. "Look guys I have a new patient coming in in a few minutes. This no time to be getting into my love life." I say plainly.

"Really happened to you patient?" Aubrey asks me worried. I open the file. "Apparently there was a shooting at the mall and she was hot in the back." Felix gasps. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Sabrina took Molly and Taylor to the mall today." My heart stops. It can't be her. "Felix I'm pretty sure all three of them are-" Aubrey gets cut off by the sound of the elevator. OH MY GOD!


	4. Chapter 4 The aftermath

**Patrick's POV: **

"Felix I'm pretty sure all three of them are-" Aubrey gets cut off by the sound of the elevator. All hell breaks loose. I see a mess of curly black hair, sprawled out on the gurney. Surrounded by frantic paramedics, and right behind them was a short brunette and a tall girl with raven hair.

It was Sabrina.

"What happened?" I scream, as I run over to her limp body. None of the paramedics answered me. They continued forward, running to the closest room. I tried to run in after them, but one of them pushed me back. Saying they knew I was her doctor, but having someone personal could cause a distraction.

I turn towards Molly and Taylor who were holding each other sobbing. "What happened?" I begged them this time. Hot tears cascading down my cheeks. Molly was the first one to speak up. "There was this guy there, and he looked funny. So Taylor and couple of other people started to make fun of him. He snapped and started firing a gun. He shot this college student who was making fun of his acne. He died. He also shot this teenage girl, who was making fun of his weight. She died also. I knew both of them. The guy was senior when I was a freshman, and the girl's in the same grade as me. Her name is Ashley. She was only sixteen." She starts balling. Tj comes running from the elevator. He sprints to Molly, who falls into his arms. "I-I'm so so so sorry." Taylor sobs out, with her hands under her arms. Surprisingly she flings her arms at Felix who holds her as they both cry.

I turn towards the room again. I don't give a crap if they don't want me in there. I charge into there. They're all running around trying to save her. I speed walk towards her. I kneel down beside her. "Baby I know that you can hear me. So you need to wake up. Please." I bed once more. Her heart stops beating. "No!" I start to shake her. The other doctors have to restrain me. "We're gonna have to use shock therapy." One of them shouts. " you need to go." They literally drag me out of the room.

I pear through the curtain. "Clear!" Her frail body jolts forward. "Clear!" They scream again. She jolts forward again. Nothing. The tears start coming faster. "Third the time's the charm. Clear!" Her body jolts forward. Beep. Beep. "She's back." They all cheer. I let out a sigh of relief.

They all walk out. One of them approaches me. "Dr. Drake you will need to do a full check up." She leans forward. "We already got the bullet out. There were no vital organs hit. She just lost A LOT of blood. We got the stitches in, but her heart was already running low. So it stopped. Her blood cells should be producing rapidly, so when she wakes up she'll be very weak. But she'll regain her strength in a few days." She smiles at me, and walks off.

I was about to walk into her room, when I hear shouting. "Sabrina. Sabrina Santiago. Where is she?" I hear someone yell in a thick Puerto Rican accent. I turn around to see a man in a leather jacket, and shaggy black hair. He turns to me. "Dr where is my Sabrina." I'm in complete shock. "Your Sabrina!?"


End file.
